


Realizations Under The Mistletoe

by alafaye



Series: 2016 slythindor december challenge [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Draco invites Harry to a family dinner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First, this is the prompt from [dracoharry100](dracoharry100.livejournal.com), "Inviting someone unexpected for Christmas dinner". Second, this is day 10 of the [slythindor100](slythindor100.livejournal.com) challenge. The photo used was
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And then it covers the prompt of "togetherness is a holiday treat" at [dove-drabbles](dove-drabbles.livejournal.com).

Harry looked around the sitting room, decorated simply with a tree and a few boughs. The fireplace was of course burning bright, casting a warm glow over the scene, and he could smell dinner cooking. Teddy was outside, enjoying some time in the wet snow that was falling. It was better than him being inside, Andromeda insisted, since he would only be underfoot everywhere in his excitement.

After all, it wasn't everyday that he got to have so many family over for dinner.

This was Harry's first dinner here, however. Even though he had been named as Teddy's godfather, he had stayed away, feeling guilty. And when Andromeda and Narcissa had decided to share the small house after Lucius' death, Harry had felt that it would be best for everyone if he stayed away. If only to avoid any awkwardness. 

But then he had formed a somewhat reluctant friendship with Draco. And when Draco had heard that Harry would also be avoiding the Weasleys for Christmas -- since he and Ginny had broken up last month -- he'd said, _Togetherness is a holiday treat._ Harry had felt he'd been left with little choice but visit someone for the holiday if only so he'd avoid having any unexpected guests on Christmas. Visiting here seemed easier than going to the Burrow.

"Harry?" Draco asked, coming into the room with their drinks.

Harry took the coffee gratefully. "I'm okay."

Draco hummed. "You're brooding. As usual."

Harry shrugged, sheepish. "I can't help it."

"Dinner should cheer you up," Draco said. "Mum and Aunt Andromeda are great cooks together."

"I'm still having trouble imagining them sharing this space," Harry admitted. "Last I knew, they didn't get along."

"The war changed a lot," Draco said quietly. "For all of us. Mum realized how much she had missed and she wanted to get to know Teddy. When Father died, she was lonely. Aunt Andromeda appreciated the idea of help around here, especially with Teddy now."

Harry took a deep breath. "Well, it seems like a good home."

Draco smiled. "It is. I think this is exactly the kind of home I want in the future."

"Has your mum introduced any more witches lately?" Harry asked, diverting from the topic.

Draco blushed and looked away. "Luckily, no. She seems to have the impression that I have someone in mind." He cleared his throat. "Anyway."

"No, no," Harry said with a grin. "Tell me. I want to know."

Draco glared. "No. I don't actually have anyone. How about we go see if they need help in the kitchen?"

Harry winced. "Sorry. I was just curious. You never seem to want to date anyone."

"Like you're any better," Draco hissed. "Besides, no one has to be with someone all the time."

"I said I was sorry!"

Someone cleared their throat pointedly. Harry and Draco turned after another long moment glaring at each other. Narcissa raised a cool eyebrow. "Dinner's ready. If you boys would mind settling your argument, we could start." She smirked. "Though I daresay you might want to do something about that mistletoe first."

Draco swore and looked up. Harry watched Narcissa leave. "She's charmed it, hasn't she?"

"Probably," Draco growled. "Look, Harry. I'm sorry. She's been asking for hints and it seems she decided that there was only one person I could possibly have any feelings for."

Harry looked at him. "Is she wrong?"

Draco blushed and looked down. "Yes. But since she's charmed it, we have to kiss so we can get to dinner. They won't wait."

Harry sighed. "Very well. Shall we?"

"Bloody hell, Potter, it's a kiss, not a death sentence. A little enthusiasm?"

Harry rolled his eyes and pecked Draco's cheek. "There. Let's go."

Draco smiled tightly when Harry's feet wouldn't move. "Come here, you idiot. It wants a proper kiss."

A proper kiss? Harry wondered what that meant, but then Draco put his hands on Harry's hip and warmth shot through Harry. _Oh_ was his first thought. Followed closely by _Shit_. Bad time for him to realize what Ginny had meant when she said he should look down other alleys next time he dated someone. 

The kiss was close lipped, but far from innocent. 

"Draco?" Harry asked as they parted.

"Mm?"

"Can I take you out tomorrow? Dinner?"

Draco's eyes widened. "Dinner? As in a date?"

Harry smiled. "Yes."

Draco licked his lips. Harry wanted to go in for another kiss. As many as Draco would let him have. Draco chuckled. "Yes. Seven?"

"If you boys are done, we're waiting!" Andromeda called.

Harry blushed. "Seven works for me. I'll pick you up."


End file.
